The instant invention relates generally to aircraft and more specifically it relates to a motor-generator powered airplane.
The average air speed of a single engine airplane is about 150 M.P.H. with the propeller turning at 2,000 R.P.M. The motor-generator powered airplane has two electric motors each turning at 35,000 R.P.M. through a multi gear box that drives a propeller shaft at an increased R.P.M. Since the motor-generator powered airplane has two electric motors the air speed of the airplane is about 225 M.P.H. Electric motors of greater R.P.M. speeds can be used to increase the air speed when needed.